Do I Love You?
by ohkami majin
Summary: yaoi YYxY Yami confesses that he's in love with Yuugi, but Yuugi's confused about his feelings towards Yami. Yuugi wants to fall in love with Yami, but will he be able to, or are they not meant to be? Complete.
1. The Runaway

A/N: Here I go, starting another story when I could be updating my already started one's. Fact is, I'm kind of on a yaoi writing spree right now. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I guess I never really can say it enough, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

DO I LOVE YOU? Chapter 1 

Yuugi idly looked out the window at the dreary landscape. It had been a rather bland day; the drizzling rainfall and the cloudy, sunless sky had made for a chilly temperature, and the brisk wind had sent a chill down his spine when he'd ventured outside.

The worst part was; the weather seemed to fit the emotions coming through his link with Yami perfectly.

He looked back down at his homework in front of him, trying to concentrate on it. He knew that if he didn't get it done the teacher would be angry, but his mind was just on other things today. Particularly Yami. He'd seemed so down lately, but Yuugi couldn't figure out why. Every attempt he made to break through the mental barriers Yami put up only resulted in stronger ones being put in their place. Whenever Yuugi entered a room, Yami would promptly leave it. It was clear that whatever was bothering Yami was something that he didn't care to share with Yuugi, which only made him wondered if he'd done something to upset the former pharaoh.

He wanted so badly to confront Yami and demand that he tell him what was bothering him so much. But he didn't want to invade Yami's privacy either. He knew when Yami was ready to tell Yuugi what was going on he would. Yuugi just had to be patient.

His gaze returned to his homework. The open geometry book on his desk seemed to stare at him, as did the blank piece of paper next to it. He picked up his pencil, but after a few moments looking at the book blankly, put it down again.

If something was bothering Yuugi then wouldn't Yami do everything he could to help? Yuugi contemplated this for a moment. He knew it was the truth, and he felt obligated to do the same for Yami. After all, Yami had helped him countless times in the past.

Yuugi shut his textbook and stood up from his desk. He was going to confront Yami, but he wasn't going to be demanding. He was determined to help Yami through this, and Yuugi knew Yami needed his help whether or not Yami knew it himself.

Walking down the hall to Yami's bedroom suddenly seemed to take an extremely long time. It was as if the hallway got longer as Yuugi walked, and every step brought with it doubt as to whether or not he should really go through with this. After all, every other attempt to talk to Yami thus far hadn't worked, so maybe he should wait until Yami talked to him? He shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't back down now, he had to be brave and go through with this, for Yami.

Yuugi found Yami sitting in an old, creaky chair that he had in his room. A small lamp on his desk provided only a dim glow of light, but Yami hadn't bothered to turn any other lights on. He was just staring off at seemingly nothing. Yuugi quickly realized that Yami hadn't noticed him yet, a rather uncomforting fact knowing the former pharaoh's typical alertness.

Yami turned his head slightly, and in doing so saw Yuugi out of the corner of his eye. He jumped out of his chair, but Yuugi moved to stand in the doorway. He wasn't going to let Yami walk away this time, he would find out what was wrong.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Yami. I'm worried about you, you've been so down lately. Was it something I said, or something I did?"

A pained expression crossed Yami's face. "No, aibou, please don't blame yourself for this," he looked down at the floor then and quietly added, "It's my fault I feel this way."

"What do you mean 'feel this way'? What are you feeling Yami? I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

The former pharaoh lifted his head again to reveal tear-filled eyes. Yuugi let out a small gasp, it was the first time he'd ever seen his Yami cry. He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped as Yami approached him. Then Yami looked Yuugi in the eyes for a moment, before grabbing his shoulders a pushing him into a strong, but gentle kiss.

The caress lingered for only a short moment, during which time Yuugi was left completely shocked. He was given little time to react, however, as shortly there after Yami slipped past him and made a dash for the staircase.

Yuugi chased after Yami, and he could see the tears now streaming out of his eyes behind him as he ran. Halfway done the stairs Yuugi caught up with him and grabbed his arm, but Yami just wrenched himself free and ran faster. He was headed for the front door.

"Please, Yami, stop! Don't leave!"

The spirit stopped then, hearing the pain and desperation in Yuugi's voice. Yuugi could see in his face that it hurt him to be disobeying his hikari, to be causing Yuugi hurt like this. But Yuugi could also tell that'd he already made up his mind, and his hand was already on the doorknob.

Yuugi sat on the couch, now crying himself. It was his fault; he had driven Yami to leave. He shouldn't have bothered trying to help, should have realized that all he would do was make matters worse. But at the same time, Yuugi also felt like Yami had been planning on leaving anyway, that if he hadn't tried to help Yami would have just snuck out of the house that night.

He choked on a sob. He couldn't help but think about what Yami had said before he left, what he had _done. _It was obvious that Yami loved him, that what was bothering him all this time, unreturned emotions towards his hikari. What Yuugi wasn't sure of was, whether he did return the feelings Yami had for him. He had enjoyed the kiss, that he knew for sure; even thinking about it caused a slight burning in his cheeks. But was it love he was feeling? That he had no idea about.

It was getting late, however, and Yuugi knew that sitting on the couch and crying wouldn't bring Yami back. So he decided that he would go to bed, and try to find Yami the next day when his mind was a little clearer.

Yuugi sat with his head down on the desk. He'd gotten very little sleep the night before, and he was regretting it deeply. Not to mention that Yami leaving hadn't truly sunk in until that morning. But Yami really was gone, and still wasn't back. Yuugi didn't know if he ever would come back. He grimaced, angry with himself for even considering the possibility. He knew his Yami wasn't gone for good.

"Hey bud, are ya alright? Ya seem kinda down today." Yuugi hadn't noticed Jounouchi come over, and jumped slightly when his friend spoke.

"It's Yami, Jou. He's been really upset lately, and last night when I tried to find out what was wrong he sort of…freaked out and then he ran out of the house. And he still hasn't come back." He intentionally left out Yami kissing him, he wasn't sure if he, or Yami for that matter, was ready for everyone else to know how Yami felt about him. He wasn't even sure if he had been ready.

"He ran away?! Dat's not like 'im at all. Well, you're gunna go look for 'im, right?" Yuugi nodded his response. "I'll help ya then." Jou finished.

"That's alright, Jou. I think I want to go alone; it'll be less awkward for him if I do find him. But thanks."

"Alright, buddy. If you're sure ya don't want help."

Yami walked along the park in the light drizzle that the previous day's rain had died down to. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking; all he knew was he hadn't stopped since he'd ran from Yuugi the night before. He never strayed far from the game shop, just a far enough distance that Yuugi wouldn't look out the window and see him, or run into him on his way home from school. He wasn't worried about getting lost, he'd always been good at finding his way around, but he didn't want to get to far away, in case he wanted to return.

He knew he'd have to go back eventually. For one thing, he was completely soaked from the rain, and he was started to get cold. But he also knew that he needed to confront Yuugi.

Yuugi. Would Yuugi even want him back now? He'd acted rashly, not only in running away, but also in kissing Yuugi. Now Yuugi was probably angry with him, and disgusted. _But what if he isn't? What if he feels the same way about you? You'll never know unless you go back there and talk to him. _He sighed, he'd tried to tell himself that hundreds of times while he'd been walking, and it still wasn't very convincing. It was doubtful that Yuugi loved him; that would be too good to be true.

A couple walking by stared at him for a moment, then quickly averted their gaze. He chuckled under his breath; he knew exactly why they were staring at him. They were bundled up in their nice warm rain-resistant jackets, carrying an umbrella, and there he was in a muscle shirt and a pair of old flannel pajama pants. Not to mention the fact that his hair was drooping under the added weight of the water. He was suddenly reminded how cold he was, and he shivered. He looked for a moment in the direction of the Kame Game Shop.

"I think it's about time I went home." He said to himself.

Yuugi flopped down on the couch. He'd searched for hours, but couldn't find a single trace of Yami. He looked hopefully at the door, wanting it to open and for Yami to come walking through. But the door was closed, and Yami was still gone. He sighed, and for the next few minutes he just sat there in the silence.

Then he heard the doorknob turn, and for a moment wasn't sure if he was starting to hear things. But he hoped he wasn't, and looked up to find that the door was opening and it was Yami that was entering it. He ran to Yami, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Yami, you're completely drenched." He pulled away to look at Yami. But Yami merely pulled him back into the hug, realizing that Yuugi was wet as well. _Has he been looking for me? _

"I'm so sorry, Yuugi. I acted foolishly yesterday. And I shouldn't have run away, I didn't mean to worry you so much. I just," He paused, not entirely sure what he should say, "Yuugi, I love you."

Yami's confession was met by silence, and it took all his strength to prevent himself from crying. _I knew it, he doesn't love me. _Yuugi saw the hurt expression consume Yami's features and he bit his lip. He wanted to badly to tell Yami that he was in love with him, to make his pain go away. He knew he could say that, if he lied he was risking Yami getting hurt even more. But he just didn't know what to say.

The fact is, Yami, that I don't know what I'm feeling right now. It might be love, but it might be something else. I'm not sure. But, I would like a chance to find out."

Yami smiled. Just knowing that Yuugi had any kind of special feelings for him helped, and he was willing to do anything for a chance for Yuugi to truly return his love. He risked a kiss, but this time it wasn't forced, and Yuugi returned the gesture. The two lingered for a few moments, until Yami reluctantly pulled away; he didn't want to do anything that might overwhelm Yuugi before he was ready.

_I can live with that answer._

TBC

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer: It's called FANfiction for a reason...

* * *

DO I LOVE YOU? Chapter 2

Yuugi awoke and opened his eyes only to quickly clamp them shut again. It was sunny today, for the first time in about a week, and his eyes had not been prepared for the transition. Groaning, he attempted to roll over, only to hit the floor. Opening his eyes again he looked around to find that he was not in his bedroom, but on the living room floor next to the couch.

_Must've fallen asleep on the couch last night. Well, since I'm up now I might as well make breakfast. _

The aroma of sizzling bacon flooded Yami's nose, coaxing him out of his deep slumber. Y_uugi must already be awake._ He stretched his arms and climbed out of bed. Suppressing a large yawn as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Yami found Yuugi busy making all sorts of food; bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes and French toast.

"You are aware that there's only two of us, right aibou?"

Yuugi, having not realized that Yami had entered the room, jumped a little. He felt lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders as Yami embraced him in a hug from behind. He turned around to face Yami, and his breath caught in his chest for a moment because Yami was dressed in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants. There was only an inch or so separating him from Yami's bare chest, causing a pink tint to grace his face. Yami chuckled, nuzzling his face into Yuugi's hair.

"I guess I over did it a little, didn't I?"

((It's all right; I feel like I could eat as much as ten people right now.)) He then placed a chaste kiss on Yuugi's forehead, proceeding to get some food and enter the living room.

Yuugi just stood there, frozen to the spot that Yami had left him in. He couldn't believe the change that Yami had gone through since just the night before. All the tensioned he'd been feeling was gone; and Yuugi felt as if it had been transferred to him. Today Yami was acting almost flirtingly. Not to mention that he'd used mental link to communicate such a simple statement when he normally reserved it for much more personal matters.

There was no doubt in Yuugi's mind that Yami was doing everything in his power to coax out any dormant feelings Yuugi had for him. Not that it really bothered Yuugi; he couldn't help but find Yami's blatantly obvious attempts to impress him cute. Of course, he didn't doubt that it was working either. For the first time this morning Yuugi had noticed the perfect ripple of muscles on Yami's chest. Or the way the light danced in his sharp, crimson eyes and reflected off his bronzed skin.

((Are you coming, Yuugi?))

(Yes, I'm coming.) He was slightly irritated that he'd been interrupted from his daydreaming, even though it was by the person he'd been daydreaming about. So he quickly got himself some food and headed to join Yami in the living room.

Yami was sitting on the couch, practically stuffing the food down his throat. Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at the scene, although he could understand why Yami was so hungry. After all, he doubted that Yami had eaten anything the day before.

Yuugi took a seat next to him on the couch as Yami finished the last bit of his breakfast. Yami pulled Yuugi closer to him and Yuugi, after the initial shock and blush wore off, rested his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled happily.

They remained in that position for most of the day.

* * *

Jou came into school the next day with a look of concern written on his face. He walked immediately over to Yuugi's desk. "How'd it go lookin' for Yami da otha night?" He asked. 

"Well, I looked for him for a couple of hours and couldn't find him. But he came back home on his own later that night."

"And didja find out what was botherin' 'im?"

Yuugi was quiet for a moment, considering whether or not he should tell Jou about his situation. He decided that there wasn't any reason he should hide it, and after a moment said, "Yami loves me Jou, and the reason he's been so distant was that he was afraid to tell me. I didn't tell you this the other day, but before he ran away he kissed me."

"Well, d'ya love 'im back?" Jou asked after taking a moment to take the whole situation in.

"That's what I'm not really sure about. I definitely have strong feelings for him, and they've gotten stronger over the last couple of days. But I don't know if it's love, or just an infatuation."

"This is one problem dat I can't really help ya with, buddy." Jou turned and headed for his own desk, as smile on his face. He was no love expert, but somehow he had a feeling that it was more than just an infatuation.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Yuugi's relationship with Yami grew stronger still. The rest of the gang was finding the two to be inseparable. Yuugi, however, still hadn't said anything to Yami about the way he felt, and Yami was starting to worry. What if Yuugi didn't love him? He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with that. But, he told himself, he was happy now, not knowing how Yuugi felt. And he would always be happy simply having Yuugi around. 

Yuugi was at the kitchen sink doing the dishes one night, when Yami came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. Yuugi just smiled, but soon realized that his yami's position was making his task increasingly difficult.

(You know, Yami, you're making it very difficult to do the dishes.)

((Well then I suppose the dishes will have to wait, you've been washing them and ignoring me for a whole five minutes now.)) He gave Yuugi a mental pout, attempting to get his hikari's pity and attention.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at Yami's antics. Then, with a smirk crossing his normally innocent features, he stuck his hand into the water in the sink and splashed Yami directly in the face.

Yami was frozen for a moment, taken aback by Yuugi's actions. But the shock quickly wore off and he splashed Yuugi back.

An all-out war broke out at that point, both hikari and yami getting soaked in the crossfire. Before long all the water was covering the two boys and the floor, and the dishes were sitting disregarded in the sink.

Yuugi and Yami sat on the kitchen floor, laughing and dripping. Yuugi embraced Yami in a tight hug, snuggling his face into the crook of Yami's neck.

(Yami…)

((Yes, aibou?))

(I love you, Yami.)

Yami smiled, tear of happiness forming in his eyes.

THE END

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks! I know two chapters isn't a lot, and I intended for it to be more, but I'm proud of this regardless. 

Read and review!


End file.
